Easter Egg Hunt
by grimmswan
Summary: The Grimm gang celebrate Easter by hosting an egg coloring and egg hunting event. Just a bit of fluff and cuteness. One shot.


Nick should have seen it coming. He should have known it was inevitable. All the signs were there. It was all so obvious.

But Nick had no idea that Monroe would end up making as big a spectacle of Easter, as he did Halloween and Christmas.

Granted, Nick could maybe be forgiven for his blindness, since the blutbad had never done much for the springtime holiday before.

But, of course, as the grimm discovered, it was only because the bearded man thought an easter egg hunt was no fun without children to enjoy it.

And now that each man was happily married and had children who were able to go on an egg hunt, that meant that it was time to start the tradition of holding Easter parties.

Monroe was practically beaming when he showed off the egg coloring kits he had.

"We're not just going to have the regular colors." Monroe promised the kids. "I found dyes that will gives us very bright and bold colors, neon, metallic and sparkle. We are going to have the biggest variety of eggs ever!"

"Honey" Rosalee began with concern. "I am really glad you are planning fun activities for the kids. But don't you think that will be to many eggs for just five children?"

"The adults not hiding eggs can participate too." Monroe defended.

"Why don't we invite some of the kids and families from the force to participate?" Nick suggested.

Seeing where her husband was going with that suggestion, Adalind adds. "We could gets some of the kids who have parents either working or are serving overseas. Those who wouldn't able to paint eggs and go on a hunt otherwise."

When you are friends with a community of eisbiber, spreading word about an event is better than advertising on television and radio.

A large park was selected to hold the event and half picnic tables were covered in a wide variety of food, while the other half were covered in newspapers for the egg coloring.

Painting eggs turned into painting children. By the time half the eggs had been painted, all of the children were splattered in various colors. Some in glitter.

Two and three year olds need help to color eggs, but they don't always want it. Which meant that there was bound to be a few struggles and the adults also getting covered in an array of colors.

Kelly Burkhardt had decided to paint his mommy in purple and yellow.

"Mommy pretty." The future grimm giggled.

"Mommy beautiful." Nick said softly. A look of fondness in his eyes as he gazed at his beloved wife.

"Mommy looks a mess." Adalind sighed, trying to rub some of the splatter of paint from her face.

"Never." Nick said, putting his arms around her and pulling her in close. "You look adorable." He places a light kiss on her nose and then her lips, two of the few areas not covered in paint.

Though Diana had been able to create the designs on her eggs that she wanted, without getting anything on herself, she had not escaped being made colorful, do to the fact she had been sitting between her brother and one of the triplets, with the other two sitting across the table from her.

All four children loved the little girl, and were always wanting to hug and kiss her. When they saw how pretty she had made her eggs, some having pictures of animals and or flowers on them, the four toddlers had given Diana lots of praise, while patting her on the back, arms, and face with their paint covered hands.

So now the young hexenbiest was covered in pink, blue, purple, yellow and green.

"Di Na so pretty." Kelly shouted.

"Di Na Easter egg!" Monroe and Rosalee's daughter said.

Her two brothers echoed her. "Di Na easter egg!"

The little girl just smiled and kept right on painting eggs.

Once all of the eggs had been colored, they were set out to dry. Food was served and games were arranged for the various age groups.

Like pin the cotton tail on the bunny, potato sack race, and kickball.

When the eggs were dry, Hank, Wu and Trubel volunteered to hide them while the kids were distracted with the opportunity to decorate egg shaped sugar cookies in frosting and tiny candies, while being entertained by Nick juggling.

Then the signal was given to start the hunt. A number of children ran as far ahead of the adults as they were aloud, attempting to find eggs before the other. Of course, they ended up passing several and making the three adults who hid them chuckle.

"You can go on ahead, Diana." Adalind told her daughter. "But not to far. Make sure I can still see you. Alright?"

"Ok, mom." Diana replied. She then ran up several meters, spotting an egg placed on a lower tree branch.

"She will be fine." Nick assured Adalind at the concerned look on her face, wrapping his arm around her. "Everyone is here to have fun. And she's an amazing kid. Even if he scrapes her knee, it will be normal and all about having a childhood. Which is what we all want for her."

"I know." Adalind replied. "I just worry. I want everything good for her. And I know that bad is bound to happen, sometimes. It's just."

"It's just you are an incredible mom. And like any great mom, you're protective of your children." Nick smiled warmly. "It's one of the many things I love about you. I've realised a long time ago how much you can overthink things, or excite yourself over something. It just means you're passionate about your family"

Adalind smiles and leans her head on Nick's should as the walk slowly with Kelly, hunting for colorful eggs.

The little boy is just as observant as his father, and in no time at all, his basket is filled.

As is Diana's, who is beaming proudly while holding up her basket.

"These kids are great hunters." Trubel praised.

"I can see they are going to fit right into the family business." Wu observed.

"Like there was any doubt." Hank added.


End file.
